


Envy

by Ebyru



Series: Blood Red and Cyan-Eyed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Claiming, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Porn, Scent Marking, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison goes to Derek's house in search of Scott. </p><p>She finds out about the little meeting between Scott and Derek, and her reaction isn’t quite what Derek expects it to be.</p><p>Excerpt: "Allison is seated on Derek’s lap in white, lacy underwear, in the middle of dragging Derek’s shirt over his head. Derek doesn’t stop the movement, tossing his black t-shirt to the ground when he sees it’s just Scott. But Allison looks like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd because...I can't find a proper TW beta. Help?
> 
> This is set around episode 4 of season 2.  
> If it's unrealistic, I apologize. lol.
> 
> **In my headcanon, werewolves cannot have babies with anyone but their own - that's why they're not using condoms. >D
> 
> The next one in the series is Jackson/Scott/Stiles.

Allison doesn’t get caught, but Gerard almost notices her hiding underneath his bed. What he sees instead is the case where he keeps the bestiary, and how it’s wide open. Gerard looks around the room, frowning, and Allison covers her mouth with both hands so she won’t be found out. He grumbles something under his breath, and secures the case with two, silver locks that he clicks in place. He slides the keys into his pocket, and leaves the room.

There’s no way she can get that book on her own now.

 

\---

 

Allison is at Derek’s doorstep, still feeling a bit nervous because of the incident with her grandfather, but mostly because Derek makes everyone a bit jumpy. Plus, he doesn’t seem to like Allison very much – since she distracts Scott all the time.

But if Scott isn’t at his place, or at Stiles’s house, he has to be here with Derek, right? And she needs Scott’s help if he wants to get that bestiary, and find out about that weird lizard creature.

Allison knocks a few times, but there’s no answer. The house is creepier than she remembers it being; all old, creaky and burnt. It’s not a very welcoming place. It wouldn’t make her want to visit the Alpha if she was part of his pack. Derek can’t be that bad, though. Stiles and Scott seem to like him well enough. Enough to help Derek when he needs it, at least.

She knocks again, and there’s still no answer. The door creaks open slowly after a moment and Allison takes it as permission to go inside.

Derek is hiding near the bottom of the stairs – he feels safer that way – when he sees Allison coming in through the front door.

“Hello? Scott? Derek?” Allison glances around, toying with the loose threads of her sweater. “Is anybody here? I need to talk.”

Derek growls, low enough that she wouldn’t hear, and shoves his fists into his pockets. He knew that Scott would have to tell her eventually – seeing as they’ll probably be having sex again soon – but he hoped Scott would wait a little. Just long enough for them to figure out what that weird creature is. Stupid Scott and his loyalty that trumps the bond they have as pack. But, that’s right, Scott doesn’t consider himself pack yet…

Allison huffs out a humourless laugh, leaning against the wall of the front entrance. “Guess no-one’s here yet.”

“I am here,” Derek corrects, stepping out of the shadows. “I didn’t want you to find out right away, but I guess Scott couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

Allison’s brow creases. “What? What are you talking about, Derek?” She pushes off of the wall, walking toward Derek. He meets her half way.

“Figures he wouldn’t really say it clearly.” Allison shakes her head like she doesn’t understand, and Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m talking about your boyfriend having sex with me and Stiles.”

Allison’s eyes widen, and she blinks a few times, her eyes welling with tears. Derek continues, “It’s not how he probably made it sound. It was a bonding thing. It’s normal for pack members. I told him he could leave. I knew he’d feel bad about it because of you.” He doesn’t mean to say ‘you’ in such an aggressive way.

Allison licks her lips, frowning, staring at the ground for a moment. She opens her mouth to ask for details, to demand he spell everything out, but she can’t get her tongue to work. It takes a bit more swallowing and silence until she can speak. “Tell me everything.”

Derek looks taken aback, but he nods to let her know he gets it. If she wants to have nightmares, or whatever imagining your boyfriend having sex with other people can do to your mind, that’s her own business. It isn’t Derek’s fault that Scott stayed, and he doesn’t feel bad about it. That’s where Scott belonged. That’s where he still does.

“I was in the room with Stiles. My Betas had put their scent on him, so I was covering it with my own. I must have called Scott by accident when I started marking Stiles, and he showed up at the window…” Derek trails off when he sees Allison swaying on her feet. “You sure you want to know?”

Allison nods her head fervently, leaning on the bannister of Derek’s staircase. “I’m fine. Tell me the rest.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” Derek sighs, trying not to let her reaction dissuade him. This is what pack does; this is natural. She’s a human, that’s why she doesn’t get it. Stiles is…an exception.

“I was opening Stiles up with my fingers, and that type of scent would be hard for any wolf to ignore. When Stiles came in my hand, Scott helped me clean my fingers up, and then he started kissing me, kissing the taste of Stiles out of my mouth.”

Allison tilts her head down, letting her hair fall in her face. She can feel her skin burning, and it’s not because of anger like she expects it to be. She’s not sure why yet. “Yes, and what else?”

Derek leans in, trying to see her expression, but she won’t let him. She keeps turning away. It’s her funeral then. “And then Scott started kissing Stiles, claiming him, too. He wanted his scent all over Stiles like I did. It’s to show the other wolves who has the right to touch Stiles most often.”

Allison nods, leaning her back against the bannister. “Did you…with him?” She can’t even say what she wants to ask, her fingers trembling as she fists her sweater.

Derek doesn’t look at her, but he tells her what she wants to know. “They got each other off, and then they gave me a blowjob. Scott fell asleep with Stiles, and I left. I don’t know if they’ve been continuing since.”

Allison gasps, covering her mouth. Her lashes are wet with tears, but they still haven’t fallen. Derek wonders if Scott really did tell her. He panics for a moment when he realizes her blank stare probably means Scott has been keeping it a secret.

“Allison–”

Allison shakes her head, swallowing loud enough that her throat clicks. It’s all so surreal, so unexpected. She’s still not angry, somehow. Derek watches her, silently, listening to her heart beat at a frantic pace. He doesn’t sense any anger, surprisingly. He waits for her to say something, but she stays silent, processing it all.

Scott has been acting off lately, and she hasn’t been talking to him about it. There’s been so much going on between them and everyone else they know. It’s been hard for her to keep track of what’s up and what’s down. Allison hasn’t been feeling like herself either. Ever since that time she broke up with Scott, she’s been getting closer to other people. People like Jackson, Lydia, Stiles. She’s been wondering how close she could get, if it would be fair if she kissed one of them, all of them, to make up for the time Lydia kissed Scott. Scott gets everyone he wants – even Derek now. Allison is hurt, frustrated. But above and beyond those things, at the pinnacle of her collective miseries, she finds jealousy.

Why couldn’t she be included in the marking, claiming, and the sex? Why can’t she be a human pack member like Stiles?

Allison is shaking so hard, the emotions bubbling up, threatening to stop her heart or break it – whichever happens first. Derek’s eyes soften and he reaches out a hand, when he sees her grip slipping on the bannister. He helps her sit down on a step, and gives her space in case he’s the one making her feel this way.

“I’m sorry, Allison,” Derek mutters, brow furrowed. “I thought he told you. He tells you everything.”

Allison scoffs, griping her knees, pulling her legs closer to her body. “No. Not when he doesn’t want to share.”

Derek’s watches her intently, lips parted in surprise. “What?”

Allison’s whole body is quivering, and she can’t make it stop no matter how much she wants to. It’s hard to come to terms with wanting other people. How can she be mad at Scott when all she wants is to take Derek and Stiles from him?

“I love him so much,” Allison whispers, looking at some point far away, “but I want other people in my life, too.”

When she starts hyperventilating, her breaths coming out ragged and loud enough to scare anyone, Derek forgets about personal space. He brings her in close, wrapping his arms around her, and her fingers instantly cling to him, grabbing on to his leather jacket. She strokes the material, hiding against his wide chest, letting him tangle his fingers in her hair.

She needed this, and couldn’t come to terms with it until today. It helps that she’s always been curious about Derek.

Allison pulls away a bit, just enough to look up at Derek, her eyes boring down into his soul, telling him things he doesn’t quite get. The look in her eyes frightens him, reminds him of the strong women in his family. And for a moment he thinks she might actually be able to puncture his chest with her fist, to kill him then and there. Instead, her fingers drag across his stubbled cheek, and she leads him in for a kiss.

Derek breaks it off quickly, confused at that, and Allison looks devastated.

Her cries are so soft that she can’t even tell if they’re her own. She didn’t feel this broken this morning, but Derek – his reaction hurts so much. She had a feeling he wouldn’t want her, but she hoped, she was wrong. She’s always hoping that she doesn’t know better.

“Am I not part of you? Am I _that_ useless?” Allison tries to fight her way out of Derek’s hold, but he won’t let her go.

Derek’s startled, feeling protective for some reason, needing her to stay where she is. He tightens around her. She feels warm, compassionate in the same way he remembers Laura being. Allison is family. Maybe she’s always been, and he was too oblivious to notice.

“Yes, you are-” Allison cries harder, misunderstanding. “I meant you’re part of us!”

Allison doesn’t wait for Derek to continue, just yanks him in by his jacket, licking inside his mouth with as much heat as the first time she gave herself to Scott. Derek growls as he senses her intent, careful not to claw down her arms when he touches her, and nips her lips, licking down her neck. He rips her sweater down the middle so he can taste her bare shoulders and chest, biting into the flesh of her breasts when she arches closer for it.

“Derek,” she pants, scraping blunt nails down his scalp. “Derek, please.”

Derek looks up into her dark eyes, kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and almost loses his mind. What does it, though, what really pushes him over the edge, is the sweet smell of her arousal steadily drowning his senses. She smells like honey and sweat, and Derek wants to eat her until there’s nothing left. He drags his teeth over her throat.

“What do you want?” He growls out, feeling her vibrate under him with need.

“Take me to bed, Derek, please. I want you to mark me,” she pleads, breathless and lost in the rush of feelings. She needs Derek to pin her down and tame it, claim her, make her his, just like Scott does.

Derek isn’t sure Scott’s ready for that, if Allison is. She wants to be part of the pack, but Scott is fighting it still. And whatever he does, Stiles and Allison will do, too, because they follow him. They’re their own pack, and she probably didn’t realize.

“Are you sure? I don’t-”

“I’m absolutely sure. I want this, Derek. _Alpha_.”

It’s too much; she’s too much. Derek is throwing his head back, howling. She giggles, and he throws her over his shoulder so fast the wind knocks out of her.

There’s no stopping an Alpha once he’s started claiming, but Allison seems perfectly okay with that when he drops her on his bed.

 

\---

 

Scott’s kissing Stiles senseless in the men’s bathroom, nails digging into Stiles’s pale, thin hips. Then, he gets a text from Allison.

He tells Stiles about it, and Stiles says he should go find out about what she’s found, but Scott can’t tear his eyes away from Stiles’s puffy mouth.

“Five more minutes,” Scott begs, leaning in, “and then I’ll go.”

Stiles laughs, pressing his head back against the stall door. He’s baring his throat to Scott, just for a little payback. “You’re already going to leave me with an epic case of blue balls, Scott. Shouldn’t you leave so I can start fixing the damage?”

Scott eyes the bulge in Stiles’s pants. “I could fix it for you?” Scott sing-sings in reply, voice totally innocent and genuine. He’s trying to be nice and not dump Stiles all the time for Allison like he used to. Things are different now.

“God, you don’t even know how much you’re ruining my life.” He pokes Scott in the chest. “Maybe I liked it better when you were ignoring me to get in Allison’s pants.” Scott frowns, his bottom lip sticking out like a little kid. “Oh my god, Scott, I was kidding. Don’t do that, it’s seriously worse than Derek’s death-glare.”

“So…you like kissing me?” Scott tilts his head, half-smiling.

Stiles rolls his eyes, gesturing down at the massive bulge.

 _Oh, yeah._ Scott almost forgot about it; too busy being mesmerized by Stiles’s pink lips.

“Okay, I’ll leave now. But I’ll make it up to you. I promise!”

Stiles sighs, waving an arm. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Just go see Allison. It sounds like it could be important.” He scrubs a hand over his shaven head then glances down at his pants. “And, let me know if anyone’s in the hall.”

Scott steps out, looking both ways. “You’re safe. Everyone’s gone already.”

“Good. See you later.” Stiles unzips his pants and slides his hand in.

 

\---

Scott texts back, asking where she is, but Allison doesn’t answer. He starts looking for her at the usual spots: her place, Lydia’s, Scott’s front porch… But she’s nowhere. He’s just about given up when he hears Derek howl again. But it’s at the Hale house this time, so it can’t be Stiles.

 

\---

 

Allison helps rip her sweater off the rest of the way, while Derek gnaws on her chest through her white, lacy bra. When he bites down, she gasps, throwing her legs around his hips, burying her hands in his spiked hair.

“Derek, I hate you right now,” she moans, tugging on his hair gently. “I’m so wet. Please, please, _please_ , do something about it.”

Derek cuts the front of her bra open with a claw, finding the soft flesh of her breasts, sucking one of them into his mouth. She cries out, legs tightening around him, and he growls in warning when she tugs too hard on his hair.

“Sorry.”

He lets go of her right breast when it’s slippery and flushed from his ministrations. Grabbing the other, he laps his tongue across her nipple until she sounds like she’s weeping, crumbling apart in his hands. His teeth sink in to the pink nub, and she screams, her body thrumming and squeezing around him so hard he can’t breathe for a moment.

“I can’t-” Allison pants, eyes taking their time to open, “I can’t believe you made me come like that.”

Derek’s eyes trail down her body, a small smirk on his lips, and his hands follow her curves, just as thoroughly. He holds her thighs apart, pushing his nose up against the seam of her pants, breathing in the wetness he can practically taste. Allison whimpers, hands grappling in the sheets.

Looking at her through crimson, lust-blown eyes, Derek asks, “Ready for round two?”

 

\---

 

Scott leaves his bike at the front door, and lets himself in. He figures he’s entitled to _some_ freedom, considering he had Derek’s cock in his mouth not long ago.

Scott smells them before he finds them, and he’s not sure why, but his wolf seems less panicked about it than his human part is. There’s a familiar growl – the one that Scott and Stiles have recently started linking to amazing sex – followed by a sudden, unabashed, _female_ , moan. Scott knows that sound, too.

Running up the staircase, Scott follows the increasingly loud noises, wondering how this happened. Did Derek seduce her? Did he tell her what they did? Is she here against her will?

What Allison says is muffled, but that’s when werewolf hearing comes in handy. _“You’re so hot, Derek.”_

Scott nearly tears the door of its hinges when he bursts through Derek’s bedroom.

Allison is seated on Derek’s lap in white, lacy underwear, in the middle of dragging Derek’s shirt over his head. Derek doesn’t stop the movement, tossing his black t-shirt to the ground when he sees it’s just Scott. But Allison looks like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her hands come up to her chest, trying to hide her breasts.

“Scott,” she mumbles out, her breathing slightly fast.

Derek places his hands on her waist, ignoring the look she gives him when he rocks his hips up into her. “Scott. Decided to join us?”

Scott’s first reaction to Derek used to be to snarl and attack, but now…Now he’s confused. He’s shocked that Allison looks so into this. It’s all a bit overwhelming for Scott still. He stares for a while, watching Allison shiver when Derek’s hands trace ellipses at the small of her back. They’re both waiting for Scott, wondering if he wants in on this.

Derek’s hands reach up, dragging Allison’s hands away from her chest, and he replaces her warm fingers with his own. Allison is looking at Scott when she moans, and it takes a few moments for Scott’s vision to stop blurring and spinning enough for him to see the hands cupping her breast, kneading them. Scott makes eye contact with Derek, and Derek’s eyes flash red, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Well, Scott?”

Scott drops his schoolbag, feeling forced into action by Allison’s quiet, little squeaks each time Derek squeezes or pinches a nipple. Derek’s hands don’t stay there long, tracing down her sides, dipping below the elastic of her panties, rubbing up and down her back.

Scott’s maybe a bit too out of it – probably because of the impromptu make-out session with Stiles earlier – and hadn’t noticed the smell until now. It’s that same one, the same distinct scent Derek left all over Stiles’s room after he finished marking them. Except Derek is marking Allison this time.

Scott licks his lips, and Derek grins. “Pretty sure you’ve marked her enough,” Derek teases.

Allison presses her palms flat against Derek’s chest, rolling her hips in small circles. Scott growls, low and greedy, and Allison shivers, closing her eyes. She knows she has permission now.

Scott pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it next to his bag. “Yeah, but, is it against the rules for me to me mark her some more?” He unbuckles his belt, watching them watch him strip, both of them eager for him to join.

“Guess not,” Derek rumbles seductively.

Scott bites his lip when Derek slips his hands below Allison’s underwear, squeezing her ass. She whimpers, leaning forward to let Derek slide them off her hips. Scott drops his boxers, and helps untangle her underwear from around her ankles.

Derek rolls to the side, bringing Allison with him, and Scott lies down behind her. Scott kisses the nape of her neck, fingers lightly tracing the bones of her spine, then cupping her ass. Derek’s tongue laps at her throat, her earlobe, her collarbone, and sometimes Scott’s lips when they lean over Allison to share the taste.

“Please.” Allison’s brow creases, her orgasm so close to the edge, but not quite there. “Touch me.”

Scott trails his fingers on the inside of her thigh, lifting it, and holding them spread for Derek. Derek’s eyes flicker red as the smell assaults his nose, and Scott’s fingers glide through her folds, dipping in the wetness trailing down her thigh. Derek’s eyes stay red after that.

Allison squirms when Scott holds her clit between two fingers, tugging gently, spreading her slick over it. “Scott, _ah_ ,” she mewls, wetting her lips.

She reaches for Derek’s cock, eyes still half-lidded, and strokes him until the pre-come is all over his shaft. “Fuck me, Derek.”

Derek worries for a moment that Scott won’t like that, but Scott is already holding her folds apart to let Derek slide in easier.

“Go ahead,” Scott encourages. “I want to see you inside her.”

Allison leans her head on Scott’s shoulder, and when Derek pushes in, Scott bites down on her throat, sucking and bruising the skin, making her clench around Derek’s cock. He thrusts, helping Scott to keep her legs spread, all three of them shifting on the bed each time his hips snap forward. He can feel the head of Scott’s cock rubbing against his balls on every few thrusts, and he pulls out to let Scott have a chance.

Hand wrapped around both their arms, Allison braces herself for Scott’s turn.  He’s even more merciless than Derek had been. His cock drives into her, hard, his balls making a smacking sound against her ass on each thrust. Derek leans in closer, tasting each broken moan and the quickening of her pulse, and grinds the tip of his cock against her clit, while Scott keeps fucking into her.

Just when she’s about to release, Scott pulls out. They kiss every inch of her, leaving bite marks wherever she likes, especially in the places that make her scream the loudest.

Derek and Scott both push a finger inside her. They tangle their fingers, curling them, searching out her g-spot, and pressing against it. They kiss above her, playfully sliding their fingers in and out, but not back to where she wants them.

It’s Derek turn to slide in, and Scott leaves his fingers in to stretch her wider. Allison babbles, whimpers non-stop, and cries out with each deep, powerful thrust while Scott sinks his teeth into her chest hard enough to draw blood. Allison climaxes just like that, her wetness soaking Derek’s length and Scott’s fingers.

She’s just opening her eyes, barely having caught her breath, when she notices that Derek hasn’t pulled out. “Wh-what are you-”

Scott’s cock slides in alongside Derek’s, both of them keeping her balanced on her side as they pump into her. Allison screams, every curse word under the sun stumbling off of her tongue. She feels like she’s being split apart, stretched so wide she’s going to walk like someone who did too much horseback riding. But it feels – it feels so good she can’t even _begin_ to care.

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” Scott sucks on her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. “Fuck. Oh my god. You guys are so deep in me.” Derek licks his thumb, and presses it down against her clit; Allison shakes. “I’m gonna come again,” she tells them.

“Counting on it,” Scott growls in her ear, licking the shell of it.

The tip of Scott’s cock catches on Derek’s inside of Allison, and they growl in unison, biting into any unmarked flesh they can find, spilling into her and filling her with their joint climaxes. Allison’s entire body shuts down, and her nails dig into their arms as she rides out the best orgasm of her life.

They pull out, slow and carefully, but she’s still convulsing. She hisses when they try to touch her down there again. “Don’t,” she warns through gritted teeth, “too sensitive.”

Scott and Derek let her come down from that high, but they’re not done with each other.

Derek leans over Allison, sucking at Scott’s cock, licking it clean, and stroking his balls gingerly. Allison whimpers, feeling like her spinal cord has been removed, but still unbelievably turned on by what they’re doing. She feels herself getting wet again, and Derek grins when the whiff hits him.

He makes a show of it for her, swallowing down Scott’s cock until he gags. Scott rocks his hips forward, groaning over and over, grabbing for the sheets, Allison, Derek’s hair, and spills down Derek’s throat. Derek pulls off with a loud pop, licking the remnants from his lips.

“No mess this time,” he says playfully.

Scott hums in agreement, looking tired and spent. And just when Derek is moving back to kiss Allison, Scott wraps his fingers around Derek’s cock, tugging at it with a delicious pressure. “I still need to clean you, Derek.”

The one writhing and whimpering when Scott gets his mouth on Derek’s length is Allison. She keeps gasping when she sees Derek’s cock pressing through Scott’s cheeks, his mouth stretching with the hard flesh. Scott growls, and lets Derek use his mouth; his lips feeling bruised and raw when Derek fucks into his throat.

Allison strokes Scott’s cheek, feeling the head of Derek’s cock through the thin skin. She bites her bottom lip, whispering for Derek to go deeper, to fuck Scott’s mouth harder. Scott nearly chokes, but manages to open up, and Derek’s length goes further in.

Derek howls like he had earlier, calling to nearby wolves, and soils Scott’s tongue when his orgasm explodes. Scott swallows every last drop, and then laps at Allison’s wetness and Scott’s come drying at the base of Derek’s shaft.

All three of them fall against the bed, sprawled out on their backs, looking up at the ceiling with stars in their eyes. Allison laces her fingers with Derek and Scott’s, her breathing still a bit unhealthy.

“Wow,” she declares.

“Yep,” Scott agrees.

Derek jerks up into a sitting position, sniffing the air. “One more thing.”

Allison barely has time to register Derek crouching between her legs before a soft, wet tongue slides into her, curling and slurping at the come dripping out of her.

“Lemme help,” Scott tells Derek, pushing her legs apart. “We went really deep.”

It’s…incredible, is all Allison can think. She has no more energy to respond or to return the favour, but they don’t seem to mind either way. Scott slides two fingers in, dragging wetness and sticky white liquid out, and Derek sucks it all up, nibbling on Allison’s folds and Scott’s fingers simultaneously. And they keep repeating that, keep tasting and eating her up like she’s catnip for werewolves.

Sometimes she gets a break from their overly thorough cleaning process when Scott gets distracted by the smell all over Derek’s mouth. They end up kissing for a few seconds, making wild, beast-like sounds. She tries to ignore those noises, and how fuckin hot they look trying to lick her clean, but it’s hard.

When she ends up coming, again – how many times has it been? – she finally pushes them both away, needing to recover for a while. The tremors wracking her body are making her feel weak, and like she’s about to die any second now. It’s a glorious feeling, though.

“Stop, I can’t take any more. I need to rest.” She wheezes, closing her legs so they can’t get in.

Scott tears his mouth away from Derek’s – still wanting a whole lot more from the Alpha – and asks without saying a word if it’s okay to take her. Derek ruffles Scott’s hair, and Scott lifts Allison easily, carrying her to the bathroom with some of Derek’s clothes.

 

\---

 

Derek grunts, rutting against his sheets, soaking in the new human scent all over them. She’d almost been as eager as Stiles was. The bed smells like Scott, too. It’s nice to have the familiar odour of his Beta in his room. He may never get a good night’s sleep unless he burns his sheets and buys new ones, but that’s a small price to pay for familiarity.

Scott sneaks out with Allison while Derek continues inhaling the evidence of their bonding, not even hearing them say goodbye as they shut the front door.

He snaps out of it after a few minutes, disappointed that he missed them. It doesn’t matter so much; he has a feeling he’ll be seeing them both again very soon.

Derek knows Scott will need him more than he wants to admit, especially after sharing his mate _and_ his best friend with the Alpha.

 

\---

 

On the drive back, Allison talks to Scott about the bestiary she saw. He agrees to help her sneak it out when Gerard isn’t around.

Then she changes the subject to Derek’s pack, and how much she wants to join it. Scott tells her _he_ isn’t even part of the pack. Not yet – since he doesn’t fully trust Derek. She agrees to wait with Scott until the time is right.

She kisses him goodnight and drives away.

 

\---

 

As Allison is getting close to her home, she reminisces over what she’s just done. She finally got to taste one of the people Scott did.  But there’s still one more she wants to try.

 _Stiles_.

That night, she dreams about Stiles and his perfect, little mouth all over her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated. :)


End file.
